Name
by TheNobodyofNamine
Summary: Does a person's name really define who they are?  A collection the character's reflection on their names, and what it means to them
1. Happiness and Destruction

A/N: I looked up Lovino's name...and I was interested in where it's derived from...so then I did a little research on the two brother's names...and came up with this. It's written in their POV, and the bold is there thoughts.

* * *

.:Feliciano:.

Feliciano means, "happy one."

I'm usually pretty happy~.

**...but am I really happy?**

Sure, sometimes I get scared and I'm not very good at fighting. But I'm always happy.

**I always use the exuse, "There's no pretty girls around," and "The enemy looks terrifying" to cover up the fact that I'm truly scared...**

As long as I'm with Ludwig, I'll be fine.

**But if he's not around...what do I do?**

Usually, pretty girls make me happy, being with Kiku and Ludwig make me happy, talking to my fratello makes me happy and...oh! Eating pasta and gelato make me happy, too~!

**Those pretty girls like me...but only because I'm "cute," Kiku and Ludwig always have to look out for me, my fratello usually ignores me...pasta and gelato is just well...food.**

Sometimes painting pictures make me happy, and singing too. Whenever I get bored, I walk around and look at the pretty flowers.

**...those things remind me of **_**him**_**...**

I smile everyday.

**...so everyone will think there's nothing wrong.**

There's nothing wrong with smiling...

**And yet, smiling makes everything worse...**

...right?

**...because I'm hiding how I really feel.**

* * *

.:Lovino:.

Lovino comes from the Italian verb, "rovinare."

There's nothing much to think about...

**I hate my name.**

It's just a name. It's just a word. It's just another three syllables.

**Rovinare. To ruin. To corrupt.**

I don't know if it fits me or not. It's just a name they gave me.

**Why would they give me such a terrible name?**

I think it's fine. Really...

**Why would they give my fratello such a happy name, and yet they gave me such a horrible name?**

Sometimes, Antonio and that frog call me "Lovi." It's just a nickname...I kinda hate it.

**Did they expect me to be corrupted?**

But I'd rather be called Romano, or just by my last name.

**I know that I'm not good looking like my brother, or talented in the arts...I'm good with my hands, too. It's just that I work in the fields. That's all...that's not corrupted, is it? I'll admit that I can be a pick-pocket at times, but that's not corrupted. Everyone does it...don't they?**

Whatever. Lovino's a stupid name.

**They hate me.**

It's just...stupid...

**They must really hate me...**

* * *

Yeah...I was bored...

Reviews, please?


	2. Warriors and Promises

**A/N:** Yeah, I almost gave up on this, but I was struck by inspiration somehow. This chapter focuses on Germany and Prussia

* * *

.:Ludwig:.

Ludwig means, "famous warrior."

My brother named me when he found me.

**Just what is the meaning of "strong?"**

He said that he wanted me to train and become strong.

**The Roman Empire was strong. I look up to him as an example. However, his strength didn't last forever, and he became nothing but a memory.**

Years have passed, and I'll admit that I'm pretty strong.

**But that doesn't mean I lost all of my fears.**

Now, I just mull through the day. My boss tells me what to do, and I do it. It's that simple. Life is a schedule for me.

**Actually, it's rather tedious...**

I don't really have a problem with it.

**...and it's lonely...really lonely...**

All of this work will pay off in the end. If I work off everything now, I won't have a problem later.

**...then again, Feliciano's always getting into trouble. There's always a problem. Not that I mind. He's my friend...my only friend...**

I don't have the time to mess around.

**Sometimes I wish I did. When I look at Feliciano playing around, I want to do the same. I just want to forget all of my work. But I can't. There's simply too much work to do.**

There's always something to do.

**I wish I could just relax for once.**

* * *

.:Gilbert:.

Gilbert means, "bright ."

I always told myself that I would be strong.

**So that others wouldn't call me "weak".**

I'd constantly trained and would refuse the slightest of help.

**But look at where it's left me.**

And at the time, I was pretty strong.

**Now, I'm scrawny, with barely anything on my bones.**

Sure I was beaten up by fellow nations,

**I always picked fights. I always wanted to be the strongest nation. I didn't want to disappear like Germania did.**

And now, I'm living with my younger brother.

**I always envied Ludwig. Even though he's younger than I am, he managed to accomplish more than I ever had in a shorter time. Even so, as his older brother, I'm still very, very proud.**

But I'm still a force to reckon with.

**I just don't want to fade away, being only a mere memory.**

And whose to say? Maybe I might be able to rise up once again.

**And as long as my brother needs me, I'll be here for him.**

* * *

Please review~


End file.
